No more excuses
by iheartyou07
Summary: Archie and Theresa get into yet another fight, but this time Theresa can’t handle it. Even Jay and Atlanta’s comfort won’t be enough to solve this problem. What’s going to happen to both of them now? There’s also some JT and AA in here. Random oneshot.


**Author's Note: **okay, this is my second posting here… this is a very random one-shot for the Archie and Theresa fights and Jay/Theresa coupling. I woke up at like 3 am and decided to start this, so if there are any grammar/spelling errors, I'm sorry about them. Hope you guys enjoyed reading 'In this Life'. Now on with the story.

**Warnings:** Some swearing from a purple haired boy and a red head.

**Summary: **Archie and Theresa get into yet another fight, but this time Theresa can't handle it. Even Jay and Atlanta's comfort won't be enough to solve this problem. What's going to happen to the both of them now? There's also some JT here. Random one-shot.

**No more excuses**

Five young heroes were seated in the living room, trying to watch a movie. But it was quite impossible when you lived with 2 girls who had apparently decided to have a sleepover even though they lived together. Their squeals and laughter were heard echoing throughout the room. A purple haired boy just rolled his eyes, thinking about how much more immature these girls could possibly get.

Their team leader was seated to his left, half smiling at something. Archie looked around the room. Odie, the smart ass with the afro was yet again absorbed into his game and was oblivious to his surroundings. Neil was trying to see the back of his head with his mirror; but whenever he'd turn it, he couldn't see anymore and it seemed as though this was driving him insane. Archie let out a little chuckle at the sight. And Herry- wait, where was Herry? Ahh, it seems he's gone to make himself yet another sandwich.

"What is that, like your fourth one?" Archie couldn't help but laugh at the boy. God knows where Herry stored those huge amounts of food everyday.

"Actually it's my fifth" Herry smirked at his friend, apparently pleased with his comeback. But then he paused for a moment thinking about what he just said. "Damn" he whispered.

Just then a slim curvaceous figure emerged from the girls' room or as the boys quite happily called it 'hell's room'. The light red head made her way to the kitchen towards the cupboards. She opened the third one and grabbed a bag of Miss Vickie's Salt and Vinegar chips and some bowls full of assorted types of candy.

She passed by the living room only to find her red haired friend talking to Archie. She frowned when she thought of him. He really did hate her. He'd always make fun of her and call her a drama queen when she'd be trying to help or use her powers. It really did bother her more than she expected it to. She got along with everyone, why not with Archie? Honestly, what had she ever done to him for her to be hated so much? She sighed. Only Archie knew those answers and he wasn't exactly going to tell her.

She made her way over to where her friend was now seated. "Atlanta come on or were going to miss the –" Theresa was cut off by Archie; actually for the third time that day.

"Can't you see we're having a conversation here? What the fuck is your problem?" Archie was now glaring at Theresa as though she was the cause to all his problems and stress.

Theresa just stood there completely bewildered. She had just proven her point that Archie hated her. But damn it, why did he?

"My problem? Damn it, what's _your_ problem!" Theresa had dropped all of their junk food onto the carpet, but she hadn't noticed. She was too busy glaring back at Archie to even care.

"You're such a bitch you know that Theresa? Always making a damn big deal of everything, especially your 'visions' and then crying back to Jay or Atlanta. We don't want to know what you 'saw'. Can't you just get over yourself? No one fucking cares about what you have to say!"

Archie was yelling now, and everyone just sat in silence. They never did understand why those two were always fighting. They didn't even think _those two_ even knew why they were fighting.

"What do you mean a big deal of everything! I came here to get Atlanta, and you go completely insane on me!"

"What if Atlanta doesn't want to hang out with a stuck-up rich bitch like you?"

"What if that's not for you to decide? And I'm not a stuck-up bitch! Fuck you; you're a complete bastard who only cares about himself!"

"Why you little whore. You're going to regret ever saying that. Why don't you just go screw someone you slut"

Theresa just stared at Archie in disbelief. How could he talk to her like that? Why? She knew he would never say anything even close to that to Atlanta. Everyone was now watching the pair fight. Odie had paused his game and Neil had even put down his mirror. Archie got no answer and continued with the insults and the trashing.

"You're honestly the biggest whore I have ever seen. No wait, I take that back, you're the biggest bitch I have ever seen. You-

"Archie, why the fuck do you hate me?" But Theresa didn't leave Archie a chance to answer because she stormed out of the room on the verge of tears. She didn't go to her room or anyone part of their dorm actually. She needed to get away from everyone. Nothing any of them could say would make up for what Archie just did.

She grabbed her purse on the way out, still deciding where she should go. She couldn't go to the park or any of her favorite places because she knew Jay or Atlanta would start looking there for her eventually. She walked on the dirty sidewalk, it was starting to get dark but she didn't care. She couldn't handle things like this; it was all just too much for her.

She stopped dead in her tracks once she noticed that she was walking by a cemetery. The others wouldn't think of looking for her there. She opened the old rusty gray gate and peered inside. She shivered. It was really dark in there, and all she could see were the paths that were made in between the gravestones. Places like this freaked her out, especially at night. She slowly walked in but making sure that she wasn't too far from the exit. The last thing she wanted to do was get lost in a cemetery in the middle of the night.

She chose to sit at the foot of a big tree, not too far from the exit, but also where she couldn't be seen from there. She stared out to nowhere, gathering her thoughts. Hm, apparently they didn't want to know her visions, well at least Archie didn't. But she knew that her visions had saved and helped them many times. She decided that the next time she had a vision or a feeling she was going to keep it to herself. 'And the others… why didn't any of them defend me? It was like a green light for Archie to continue insulting me.' It bothered her that Jay and Atlanta didn't get involved, or at least try to stop one of them. 'Maybe it's because they all think the same thing about me. Maybe they agree with Archie' Just a thought like that brought out the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. But she let it all out. She knew she wasn't any of those things Archie had called her; except well, being rich. All she had ever done was be nice to everyone, and this is how they repay her? 'Well fuck them all.' For the rest of the night she sat there until she had cried herself out of tears.

It actually surprised her that she was technically 'out' of tears. But she knew she still felt pain and hurt. She opened her purse and grabbed her cell phone. It read 1:03 am. 'Damn, I've been here for how many hours?' But she didn't care if the others were worried. Nor did she care if they lost to Cronus because she promised herself she wouldn't use her powers to help them.

Archie had blown up at her many times before, but never like this. And this time all of her friends' excuses for Archie's behavior weren't going to let her forgive him. Almost every time they got into a fight, Theresa would always be the one to go and apologize, even when it wasn't her fault. And Archie would never return the apology. Did he think he was better than her? That he doesn't make mistakes? She sat there, pondering over these new thoughts.

Back at the dorm everyone sat silently after Theresa left. None of them had gone after her. They decided to leave her alone, to let her work things out herself. But the only person that really needed to work things over was Archie.

"Archie, why did you just do that? Do you know how rude that was?" Jay had been the first to speak up, but was immediately followed by Atlanta.

"Why did you say things like that to her?"

"Guys, _someone _had to break it to her that she's a total bitch." Archie didn't even seem to feel any guilt whatsoever.

"Yeah, but that was harsh, even for you Archie." Neil's comment was followed by a group of nods and murmurs of agreement. Archie groaned in response and made his way towards his room, making sure to slam his door hard as though he was the 'victim'.

"Jay, should we go look for her?" Jay knew Theresa well enough to know that whenever she'd get mad she would go to one of her favorite places and think. He decided to let her think alone this time, but if she took a while then they'd go out to get her. Everyone seemed okay with this, but Atlanta seemed to be kind of worried.

Midnight came and everyone was still up, without Archie or Theresa. Usually Theresa would be back by 11. Now Jay started to get concerned. 12:30 came around and still no sign of her. Jay decided it was time to go and find her.

They had checked out all of her favorite places; the park, the ice cream shop, the skating rink, the empty field, the garden... everywhere. But she was nowhere in sight. Since she hadn't taken her PMR with her, it was even harder for Odie to try and track her down. By 1:30 everyone made their way back home and collapsed once they set foot into the house. They heard a door slam, Theresa's door to be exact. 'Guess she's back.' Jay wondered if he should go and talk to her. But for some reason he knew that time was different. That this time just talking wasn't going to change anything. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know how to deal with this.

Atlanta felt guilty. Guilty for not having stood-up for Theresa when she needed her. She didn't dare knock on her door, who knew what Theresa was feeling right now. And her feelings had a weird way of connecting with her powers. She knew Archie was wrong, but what was she suppose to do? Everyone else was making their way to bed while Atlanta stood awkwardly at Theresa locked door, her fist lifted, only inches away from the smooth white surface. She was debating whether or not she should knock, but in the end, fear won her over and she retreated back to her room.

Usually Theresa would be one of the first to wake up every morning. She loved starting her days bright and early, getting a head start on things. But today was different. She was one of the last. Without a word, not even a good morning, she made her way to the fridge and grabbed some milk. She got a bowl and her favorite cereal and left towards her room.

"Good morning Theresa!" Theresa turned around at the sound of her name and looked at Jay's hopeful smile. She turned back and was off to her room. Jay's smile fell, was she mad at him now too? Archie noticed this and mumbled something under his breath that sounded very similar to 'drama queen'.

Back in her room Theresa stared at the breakfast she had made herself. She honestly didn't have the appetite to eat. But one thing kept running through her mind. She wanted to show them, all of them that she is capable of having a fun time without them or their awful attitude towards her. That morning she had gotten a phone call from her friend Bridget telling her that she was coming for a visit to New Olympia. Theresa was going to spend the day with her. But instead of getting dressed in her usual red shirt and capris, she opted for her dark denim mini skirt and her red halter. Then she took out her red heels with the lace that tied up right below her knees. She was one of the hottest girls back home, so why did she have to give that up here, just because she was saving the world? She ran a brush through her hair and added all the accessories she needed; from huge earrings and lip gloss to sparkling bracelets. She felt better already.

She grabbed her purse and made sure all her credit cards were in there; she was going to do some major shopping and was hoping that Bridget would be able to keep up. She left her room and went through the kitchen to grab an apple before leaving. All of the guy's mouth dropped at seeing Theresa, even Archie. None of them knew she was so… hot. Without even looking at anyone, she made her way out of the kitchen and out the door, and she was off. Who cares if Cronus decided to attack? It's not like they really needed her since she wasn't going to use her powers right? Oh, she was going to show them alright.

Back in the kitchen the boys were still stunned. Archie had closed his mouth once he saw the glares that Atlanta was giving him. But Jay and the others were still being… well boys. "Damn she's hot!" Herry also decided he should let out a little whistling sound to add emphasis to his comment. Jay seemed to be at a loss of words. Odie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes; he did this quite a few times. Neil had put down his mirror and looked as surprised as everyone else. "I never knew she had such great fashion sense, we should go shopping some time."

A few hours later a tired but happy Theresa came through the door. Everyone else was seated again in the living room in the middle of another movie. Theresa came in with dozens and dozens of bags, and she was talking on her cell phone, laughing. It seemed as though she had been to every store possible in New Olympia and gotten something from all of them.

When Atlanta saw Theresa talking to someone on the phone, she knew it was whoever she had gone shopping with, and she knew it was a girl. She felt a pang of jealousy hit her for not being the one that had gone out with her shopping and was laughing with. Theresa didn't even seem to notice that there were people in her living room; she just went to her room.

Not much later, Jay got a message from Hermes that Cronus had been spotted in the park. **(A/N: it's not an action packed story so you might just read little important parts about the fight.)**He gathered everyone and then knocked on Theresa's door, announcing to her the news. None of them knew that Theresa was no longer going to help them power wise. She emerged from her bedroom, luckily she had changed into a more comfortable outfit; well, okay she only changed into low-cut jeans and the halter was still there. They were soon seated in Herry's truck and ready to kick some ass.

…**after the fight/back at dorm…**

"Theresa you could have used your powers on that dumb animal! You would have been able to control it, and we would have won a lot faster!" Odie seemed pissed off but there was also a hint of worry in his voice when he saw Theresa shrug carelessly. Theresa had changed, she really had, and Archie began to wonder why. Was it because of him? Or is she doing this for the attention? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Atlanta asking him if he wanted to join her for a jog. He nodded, but he was still lost in his thoughts. He shook his head. 'Why the hell am I worried about that bitch?' But something in the back of his mind told him that this was his fault and that he had to do something.

Theresa felt awful. She hated not talking to her friends. But still, she had to admit, she had an amazing time with Bridge. She sighed. It wasn't like her friends were really trying to talk to her. Is it because they were happier like this? Or did they just not care? She rubbed her forehead and temples with her hands and went to grab some aspirin. This was causing her way too much stress.

Days went by were no one heard Theresa's voice, not even a sound. They all missed her, they really did but no one knew how to handle this. Persephone had talked to Theresa but it hadn't seemed to help either. Fights went by were Theresa could have quickly solved the problem with her powers but didn't. She would always be out, who knows where until who knows when. And no one would dare follow her because they knew she could sense it. Jay was getting more concerned and worried every day. He tried talking to her many times but only to have a door slammed in his face; same for Atlanta. The others didn't even bother trying when they saw how unsuccessful her two best friends were.

As every day went by Archie started to feel more and more responsible for all of this. Deep down he knew Theresa wasn't doing this for the attention. This time it seemed as though the red head had had enough. As he sat there on the edge of his bed, his head buried in his hands, he was desperately trying to think of a solution. But one question kept running through his mind, back and forth. 'Why do I hate her?' He admitted to himself that frankly, he didn't know why. She was just someone he could take out all his stress and anger out on. He never really thought about actually making her feel bad. But now he felt really bad. He remembered how Theresa would always apologize to him, or how she would always try to cheer him up when he felt down about something, or someone. She was always trying to help him get together with Atlanta, but it always ended with him bashing her and her ideas. He lifted his head up slightly. Was he really _that_ mean to her? He knew what he had to do. It was a simple thing, gesture, but he knew it would mean a lot to her.

He searched around for Theresa. When he asked where she was he received confused expressions but the others had told him that she hadn't left the house. After looking everywhere he decided to check the roof, and of course she was there. He hesitantly and quietly made his way to her, until he was standing behind her. When she felt someone else's presence she quickly turned around to find Archie looking down at her. He asked her if he could join her and she motioned her hand to the ground beside her. He sat down, and there was an awkward silence until Archie spoke first.

"Theresa… I just wanted to tell you… that well… I'm… sorry." The last word was almost whispered, but Theresa had heard it. She quickly turned her head and stared at the boy sitting beside her. She was completely confused. He was actually apologizing?

"Who put you up to this? Was it Jay? Or Atlanta?" Archie stared at the girl he had caused so much pain and hurt for. She didn't believe him.

"No… I came to apologize. Because… because I realized that you aren't a stress rock, and I can't take out anger on you, nor are you the cause of my problems. I realized that you're always only trying to help…. And that I shouldn't have blown up at you like that the other day… I'm sorry."

Theresa was stunned. He actually meant every word he said. All she could do was smile at him and when he looked up and noticed this, she hugged him. She gave him the biggest and warmest hug he had ever gotten, filled with relief and happiness, and he hugged her back just as much. Once they released from the hug, they sat there and talked about everything and everyone. They talked about him and Atlanta, and he teased her about Jay. Archie promised to tell Atlanta how he felt only if Theresa would tell Jay; tonight. They both agreed to this and made their way back. They were friends now and it felt great, to the both of them.

When Archie told Atlanta, she was stunned, but eventually found her voice and told Archie that she loved him too. When Theresa told Jay, he was as shocked as Atlanta was, and even more surprised and happy when Theresa planted a short sweet kiss on his lips and ran off to her room, huge grin on her face. She and Archie had promised to meet back at the roof at midnight, to talk about what had happened.

And that was the beginning of their newly found friendship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, what did you think? I actually intended this to be a JT fluff filled one-shot, but I guess as I progressed with it, it changed. Oh well, it still works right? Constructive criticisms is always welcome, tell me what you think. Please rate and review! (Come on, who doesn't love reviews?)_


End file.
